Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a display control method, and a program.
Background Art
In an electronic device that has a limited display screen, such as a wrist watch, a user needs to switch between display items in order to display desired information. For example, a running watch with a heart rate meter switches between the presence and absence of display of the number of heartbeats depending on a user button operation.
Furthermore, a method in relation to a display switch, disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 04354395, enables or disables a mode function of a multimode type electronic device. The multimode type electronic device includes a mode-selection mode, a visually recognizable mode that has a mode-display body and cooperates with the mode-display body, and at least one hidden mode that has a mode-display body and cooperates with the mode-display body and is switched between display permission and display prohibition. In the mode-selection mode, by switching between the visually-recognizable mode and the hidden mode, the corresponding visually recognizable mode displays the mode-display body thereof. In the hidden mode, conditions are determined such as whether data in the mode-display body of the hidden mode is non-zero or is updated or changed in a recent predetermined period of time. If any one of the conditions is satisfied, the hidden mode is made usable and thus the mode-display body thereof is displayed to be selectable in the switching step. If none of the conditions are satisfied, a state of the display prohibition is maintained, and the hidden mode is skipped.
Accordingly, improved programming and a mode selection method for the multimode (multifunction) type electronic device can be provided, and the user can create a customer specification for himself or herself. As a result, a function of the electronic device, particularly, the watch, can be more specifically formed.
Furthermore, in a portable pulse wave measurement device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03468390, a display form of a change in a pulse rate over time in a dot display region is changed between a first measurement period from the start of time measurement until the pulse rate reaches a predetermined designated range and a second measurement period after the pulse rate reaches the predetermined designated range.
Accordingly, for example, if the portable pulse wave measurement device is used for monitoring the pulse rate during a marathon, although the dot display region is small, when occasionally looking at the dot display region of the display device, a runner can simply grasp which level the pulse rate is at depending on which form the display is in.
Furthermore, in a pulse wave measurement device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03492044, an original waveform of a pulse wave signal is displayed in a graphic form on the display device until an external operation is performed in such a manner that the measurement of the time is started after switching is made to a measurement mode of pulse form information, based on the external operation.
Accordingly, if the waveform or the level of the original waveform of the pulse wave signal is checked before starting to measure the pulse wave information, it can be determined in detail whether or not an installation state of an element for detecting the pulse wave signal is good or bad.
Occasionally, information that the user desires to view differs depending on the purpose of and the situation of using an electronic device. For example, in a case where the user uses the running watch, it is considered that when using the running watch as a heart rate meter, the user desires to view the number of heartbeats and in contrast, when using the running watch as a stopwatch, the user desires to view a lap time, a split time, or the like.
At this point, if the user performs a switching operation, depending on the information he or she desires to view, the switching operation is a laborious job for himself or herself. For example, if the user performs the switching operation by pushing on a button to display the desired information such as the lap time, the split time, the number of heartbeats, or the like when he or she starts to get or is getting exercise such as running, the switching operation is a laborious job for himself or herself.
With regard to this, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 04354395, the display of a display mode corresponding to a function not in use is skipped when sequentially switching among the display modes, and a user operation for the display switching is necessary.
Furthermore, in the portable pulse wave measurement device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03468390 and the pulse wave measurement device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03492044, if it is possible to reduce the user's laborious job of performing the display switching operation, convenience is further increased.